A Different Way
by Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty
Summary: This starts with Rory's and Logan's second year at Yale. Logan and Rory have yet to meet each other, they meet but one cant seem to get the other out of their head. Rory is not the same as she is in the show, she has a past that no one knows, at least not yet, but once she meets the gang her world changes for the better. ROGAN STORY Not sure how long its goanna be
1. Chapter 1

I DONOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE!

Rory has a different past then what it shows in the show. She is different she still wants to be a writer but she also wants to be a singer. Her past will show up soon. There is no Jess I don't like him.

INTRODUCTION:

Logan's POV  
>Logan and his friends, Finn, Colin, and Stephanie arrive for their second year at Yale. They were walking through the courtyard, Logan with a blond on his arm, then Colin bumps into a girl, a girl that will eventually have a huge impact on all of them but, on person in particular.<p>

Rory's POV  
>She was walking in the courtyard to the coffee cart with Marty, catching up on their summer, entering their second year at Yale.<br>Marty: "It was a shock to all of us, but anyway that was my crazy summer how was yours?"  
>Rory: (Chuckles nervously.) "Maybe we should of started with me."<br>Marty: Come on it can't be that bad  
>Rory: "well..." was interrupted by someone bumping into them and Marty's cup of coffee being spilled all over him.<br>Colin: "You could watch where you are going next time."  
>Marty: (nervously) yea sorry<br>Logan: "Hey I know you"  
>Marty: Yea uhh I bartended for your parties over the summer.<br>Logan: ahh yeah I remember you, you make a kick-ass margarita  
>Marty: Yeah thanks. Logan, this is my friend Rory.<br>Logan: Nice meeting you. (Turns back to Marty) I assume your financial issues haven't changed?  
>Marty: No they haven't.<br>Logan: I'll be sure to give you a call.

The group start to leave but Colin just had to say something.  
>Colin: Nice shirt, I can see what you see in him.<br>Logan: Don't be an ass Colin.  
>Rory: (had enough) Who do you think your talking to!?<br>The group suddenly stopped and Colin turned and stepped towards her. While the others had there jaws dropped.  
>Colin: I am Colin McRae and I bet your here on a scholarship. I can get you expelled from this school.<br>Rory: Oh really. Good for you and I doubt they would expel me. And for your information I'm not here on a scholarship.  
>Colin: oh yeah, why? Why do you think your so special?<br>Rory: I don't but maybe I should tell you my real name. It's Lorelei Leigh Hayden the 3rd.  
>All the others if possibles mouth dropped wider. Colin stayed silent.<br>Rory: That's what I thought so next time think before messing with my friends again.

Rory and Marty left leaving the others with one thought, they have to get to know that girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I DONOT OWN THIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE!

Chapter 1:

Rory's POV:

Later that day after the event Rory went back to her room which she shares with Paris. She got to thinking about everything and decided to call her mom. Her mom would be so proud that she stood up for herself and her friend.

Dialing her moms number.

"Fruit of my loins"

"Hey mom you would be so proud of me" tells her mom what just happened.

Lorelei: That's great honey, now mama has to go talk to you later love you.

She was thinking about the things that led her to be this person she is today, strong and unbroken. She went to her secret spot, she thought no one knew about. She got out her song book and her guitar and started to sing a song that helps her get over her past.

**"Warrior" (by Demi Lovato)**

This is a story that I have never told

I gotta get this off my chest to let it go

I need to take back the light inside you stole

You're a criminal

And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire

You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar

I've got shame, I've got scars

That I will never show

I'm a survivor

In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth

I wear like a battle wound

So ashamed, so confused

I'm not broken or bruised

'Cause now I'm a warrior

Now I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

After the song she was sobbing.

Logan's POV

Colin, Finn, Steph, and I were walking around thinking about one Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden the 3rd. They were about to go back to there dorms when they all stopped and suddenly heard something amazing. They heard

There's a part of me I can't get back

A little girl grew up too fast

All it took was once, I'll never be the same

Now I'm taking back my life today

Nothing left that you can say

Cause you are never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior

I've got thicker skin

I'm a warrior

I'm stronger than I've ever been

And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in

I'm a warrior

And you can never hurt me again

No oh, yeah, yeah

You can never hurt me again

And then a girl start sobbing. They had no idea who it was and didn't want to bother them so they left. Logan couldn't help but hear the pain and wonder who this wonderful girl was and what caused her pain but he didn't want to be the one to ask.

Little did he know that his questions would soon be answered.

Rory's POV

She didn't know how long she had been crying but by the time she was done it was dark. She gathered her things and went back to her dorm.

That song was a hard one for her to write, she knew that she would never have the courage to sing that to anyone or ever sing that in public.

FLASHBACK

The real problem is when she was 4 years old. Her parents were fighting again about her fathers drinking problems. It lead to a fight and another song that's called "For the Love of a Daughter." My father hasn't been in my life since then.

In high school when I transferred to Chilton High School things for harder, I was bullied but I also got my first and only boyfriend Dean Foster. He was amazing but then he got to be a stalker and then abusive. I had been in a relationship with him for three years. Those two are the main things that helped me writing my song called Warrior.

PRESENT TIME

Even though I was bullied in Chilton I've became close to Paris. And that's how we became roommates. She apologized and now we're best friends. And one of the few people that know my past. We even got tattoos together that say "Stay Strong" it's on my wrist but I cover it up so people won't see it. I also have one that says "warrior" on my shoulder to show myself that I'm a survivor and than I have another one that says "HFSSBB" on my elbow that's usually covered up so people don't ask questions, it stands for "have faith stay strong brave beauty" that's what gave me the courage to stand up for my friend.


	3. Chapter 3

I DONOT OWN THIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE!

Logan's POV

He and his friends got back to the apartment.  
>Steph: Whoever that girl was is amazing, you can tell she's been through something. I hope we can see her again.<br>All the guys: yeah  
>Colin: what do you think about that girl that gave me attitude? Do you believe her that she's Lorelei Leigh Gilmore Hayden the 3rd?<br>Finn: why would she be lying? We can always look her up on the internet.  
>Logan: I think that's the smartest idea you've ever had Finn.<br>Finn: I do have my days.  
>Colin: (gets on computer) I think I've found her but I'm not sure. (Shows the guys and Steph) it says something about her and her boyfriend Dean and him being abusive, it even has a video but you can't see the girl<br>Steph: wow maybe it's not her. I guess we have to learn more about her before we can tell.  
>Finn: let's go to the pub!<p>

With Rory:  
>Rory makes it back to her dorm and Paris is there. Paris notices that Rory is upset.<br>Paris: Are you thinking about him again?  
>Rory: just nods<br>Paris: you've got to stop he's no good! Does he know your here?  
>Rory: no I don't think so<br>Paris: good. Let's go to the pub even though you can hold all the alcohol possible! I still don't know how you do it.  
>Rory: let's go and it's a Hayden gene according to mom.<p>

At the pub

Logan and his friends sit at a booth while Rory and Paris sit at the stool. They were all enjoying there time until an unwanted guest appeared.

The doors swung open and an unwanted guest stormed in and walked right up to Rory. He yanked her up hard.  
>..."you thought you could hide from me, you thought that I was so stupid that I couldn't find you? Your pathetic and even more of a loser then I thought..."<p>

A giant smack was heard throughout the bar and all eyes were now turned to them. The group of 4 at the booth recognized who that was and assumed that what they read on the Internet was true.

Rory's POV  
>After I was finally able to get my hands free from Dean I smacked him hard across the face. Not noticing that the whole pub was looking at me.<br>I yelled "WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO COME LOOK FOR ME!? I DO THINK THAT YOU ARE DUMB! HOW DARE YOU COME IN HERE AND TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU OWN ME! WE ARE OVER WE HAVE BEEN OVER FOR A WHILE GET THAT THROUGH YOUR MIND! DONT YOUVE THINK YOUVE DONE ENOUGH?! ALL YOUVE EVER DONE WAS CAUSED ME PAIN AND MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL...

Before I got the chance to finish Paris stepped in for me

Paris: "you need to leave before I call the cops you are not aloud here anymore so get the hell out" she said in a dangerously calm voice

Dean didn't budge so the group of 4 got up and walked to them

Logan: I believe you were told to leave.  
>Dean: stay out of this Richie rich I don't believe this is any of your business<br>Finn: but we're making it

Dean looked around and realized it was him against 3 so he left but not before saying "this isn't over"

While this happened Paris was on the phone with Lorelei and Stephanie was trying to comfort a crying Rory.  
>Paris said that Lorelei was in her way over and that she was leaving now and told me to get the pizza, Chinese, and to get junk food and that she was bringing Luke's coffee.<p>

The group of four was confused but walked with Paris and Rory to their dorms and stayed there.

Rory was a mess all she wanted was her mom and to listen to her song. She didn't realize that the group of four stayed with her but she got out her song book and guitar and started singing "warrior". It always helped in a rough time.

The group of four say there shocked this is the girl that they heard singing that day. They all had different thoughts running through their mind.  
>Finn: wow<br>Colin: I totally misread her  
>Stephanie: we are going to be best friends and I want to know her story<br>Logan: she's amazing, I have to get to know her better. 


	4. Chapter 4

I DONOT OWN THIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS

Chapter 3

At Rory's and Paris's dorm

There was a knock at the door that got everybody's attention. They came in yelling.  
>"Fruit of my loins I bought coffee"<br>Rory ran and went to hug her mother yelling "mom!"  
>Lorelei: "I'm gonna kill Dean the next time I see him"<br>Rory: "mom then you will go to jail and then I won't have you and then I wouldn't be me and I need you to be me and then I wouldn't know what to do."  
>Lorelei: "aww sweetie we can do something else but I don't think your going to like it"<br>Rory: "what is it, it can't be that bad?"  
>Lorelei: "well honey you see I don't know if you remember this but your dad could help I know you don't know him that well or that you care to but he can help. You see I never told you what he did or what his family could do because I didn't want you to grow up like that but uhm..."<br>Rory: "mom your ranting again just tell me and what does dad have to do with anything? I haven't seen him since I was like 6?"  
>Lorelei: " well you see he was apart of the society with me but I guess people seemed to have forgotten but well your dad is Christopher Hayden as in "the Christopher Hayden" one of the richest society people because his parents are the Staub and Francine Hayden the law firm people. So I could involve them but then that means you would probably need to do something like how we had to go to Friday night dinners with your grandparents Emily and Richards."<br>Rory: (shocked) " wow I need a lot of coffee now. Did you bring likes coffee?"

They were interrupted by someone.  
>"Uhm" while this happened no one noticed that Lorelei had slipped out of the room.<br>Finn: that's your mother and who is Dean and what is going on and your father is The Christopher Hayden ?!  
>Rory: (startled not realizing they were there and trying to ignore the subject of the other questions) "who are you?"<br>Finn: "I'm hurt love you don't know who I am?"  
>Rory: " now I do you are the jerks that were rude to my friend"<br>Stephanie: " uhh yeah sorry about that, you have an amazing voice"  
>Rory: (blushes) " what are you talking about I don't sing?"<br>Logan: "we heard you singing it was an amazing song now back to the other questions that my friend Finn was asking " (smirks)

No one noticed Lorelei come back in  
>Rory: "uhm" interrupted by a knock<p>

Lorelei POV  
>Slipped out after Rory's friends started asking questions, she quickly got out her phone and dialed her mothers number asking for Christopher's number knowing she still had it, hoping they would get back together. As soon as she got it she called him.<p>

Ring  
>"Hello Christopher Hayden speaking"<br>Lorelei: "hey Chris I know I'm the last person you expected to hear from but Rory's in trouble and we kind of need your help and I was hoping that you could bring Staub and Francine with you here to Rory's apartment at Yale right now I mean I understand..."

Chris quickly cut her off: "no need to go into a rant and I want to be there for my daughter i know I haven't been there for her but I want to be now and I will be there as soon as possible hopefully like 10 minutes I'm in town anyway and we will discuss this I hope she forgives me for what I have done I'm better now."  
>Lorelei: " thanks so much and I will talk to her, and we can explain what happened and why you couldn't be around her, she will eventually come around."<br>They hang up and Lorelei goes back in with the group with Rory about to answer a question but is luckily saved by the bell.

Christopher's POV

I can't believe someone is calling me at this hour, who could it be and is not even important? He looked at the caller id and didn't recognize the number.  
>Reluctantly answering it he says "Hello Christopher Hayden speaking"<br>Lorelei: "hey Chris I know I'm the last person you expected to hear from but Rory's in trouble and we kind of need your help and I was hoping that you could bring Staub and Francine with you here to Rory's apartment at Yale right now I mean I understand..."

I quickly cut her off: "no need to go into a rant and I want to be there for my daughter i know I haven't been there for her but I want to be now and I will be there as soon as possible hopefully like 10 minutes I'm in town anyway and we will discuss this I hope she forgives me for what I have done I'm better now."  
>Lorelei: " thanks so much and I will talk to her, and we can explain what happened and why you couldn't be around her, she will eventually come around."<p>

After hanging up with Lorelei I sat there and thought about what life could have been with Rory but quickly realized she needed me now and I could think about that later. I called my parents and we were off and got there 10 minutes later as promised. I just hope Lorelei is right and that Rory will hear me out and let me explain what happened and that she will forgive me.

We get there and I knock on the door. 


	5. Chapter 5

I DONOT OWN THIS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN HERE!

Chapter 4

Rory's POV

Oh no how am I supposed to tell them?!

Rory: "uhm" then there was a knock. (Thank god) "I'll get it, oh who are you and what do you want?"

Lorelei awkwardly starts to get up and explain.

Lorelei: "sweetie this is your father Christopher Hayden and they are your other grandparents Staub and Francine. I hope you don't mind I invited him.

The group watched in silent not knowing what they should do.

Rory: "YOU INVITED HIM NOW, AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?! HES THE REASON I DONT TRUST VERY WELL AND ONE OF THE REASON I WRITE THE SONGS THAT I WRITE NOW I HAVE ALLL THESE SONGS THAT IVE BEEN HIDING BECAUSE I DIDNT THIN IT WOULD CHANGE A THING! HE CANT JUST WALTZ BACK INTO MY LIFE AFTER 14 YEARS AND EXPECT ME TO FORGIVE HIM! Do you wanna know how much pain you caused me? Well I will show you" She gets out her song book and starts to sing.

**"For The Love Of A Daughter" (Demi Lovato)**

Four years old with my back to the door

All I could hear was the family war

Your selfish hands always expecting more

Am I your child or just a charity award?

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless

Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

Oh

It's been five years since we've spoken last

And you can't take back

What we never had

Oh, I can be manipulated

Only so many times,

Before even "I love you"

Starts to sound like a lie

You have a hollowed out heart

But it's heavy in your chest

I try so hard to fight it but it's hopeless

Hopeless, you're hopeless

Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?

How could you push me out of your world,

Lied to your flesh and your blood,

Put your hands on the ones that you swore you loved?

Don't you remember I'm your baby girl?

How could you throw me right out of your world?

So young when the pain had begun

Now forever afraid of being loved

Oh, father, please, father

I'd love to leave you alone

But I can't let you go

Oh, father, please, father

Oh, father, please, father

Put the bottle down

For the love of a daughter

For the love of a daughter

Rory: "this is what I felt all those years! Like you didn't care and that I will never get to see you again! Do you know what that's like!?

All of them just stood there shocked at her rant and the group of four even more confused. While Rory was full on sobbing.

Lorelei: "come here I know your upset but we can talk about that later he's changed I promise you that but there here right now so they can help with the Dean situation they can get a restraining order."

Rory: "fine but that doesn't mean I forgive you Christopher"

Christopher finally says "I wouldn't Everett you to right now but I hope you do eventually give me the chance to hear me out."

Staub: "Lorelie..."

Rory: "it's Rory"

Staub: "Rory I know we haven't been the best grandparents either but I hope we will get the chance to know each other and we can discuss this at another time as well. But let's get on with this Dean guy, why do you need to get a restraining order?"

Rory: "well there's a lot you don't know but I guess I will start from the beginning you might as well sit down its a long story. When I was a freshman I started at stars hollow but as a sophomore I then I realized that I wanted to get into Harvard for college so mom got me a spot at Chilton high school but we couldn't afford it so she had asked grandma Emily and grandpa Richard to lend her money but we had to go to Friday diners every night. I decided that I didn't want to go anymore because in stars hollow I finally found a guy who was interested in me and I didn't want to leave but I ended up going to Chilton. It was horrible there they would bully me Paris was even a bully but she explained and now we're best friends. Emily decided to send everyone at the school to a birthday party that they hosted without my permission I thought I was attending a regular Friday night dinner but I wasn't. Anyway they still continued to tease me and I've grown used to it. But when we had the birthday party mom threw me with all the stars hollow people it was the best. Dean came to it and he gave me my first kiss. It was good, we became boyfriend and girlfriend and he helped me get over my days at Chilton. But then I grew up towards the end of junior year of high school and then I wanted some freedom to hang around with my now friend Paris and some of my other friends he didn't like that so he started stalking me and kept calling me. When we were alone he would try and force me to do things and he eventually did force me... "

Christopher: "wait so your saying he raped you?!"

Rory: "sadly yes but I'm not the same girl as I was before I'm strong and not weak anymore so don't underestimate me. It wasn't until the end of senior year that no one has notice my bruises because they became harder to hide but once someone noticed all hell went loose my mom made helped me and threatened him to stay away. I then took up self defense classes and I got tattoos to help me and that's when I got the idea to write music and to sing, that's where warrior came in it's about him but it's also about you Christopher, it helped me a lot. So after I graduated I knew that he knew that I always wanted to go to Harvard so I chose Yale because it was my next choice out of all the other Ivy League schools that I got into..."

Colin: "wait you got into all the Ivy League schools how?"

Rory:" oh I didn't realize you guys were here but anyway I got in not because of my name but because of the fact that I worked my ass off to get my IQ up and to do my best, they didn't even know my last name was Hayden which is apparently a big name that I didn't even know about."

Colin, Logan, Finn, Stepahnie, Christopher, Staub, and Francine all stood there shocked.

Rory: "Anyway my first year at Yale was fine I didn't think that he would ever find me. I thought he was too dumb. But he came back today and came to the pub while I was trying to clear my mind but I can't get drunk because my system can handle anything and apparently I got it from my Hayden side.."

Finn: " wait love, you can hold all the alcohol?!"

Rory: "yes"

Logan: "I don't believe you"

Rory: "don't then"

Finn: "Colin, Logan, and I challange you to a drinking contest"

Paris: "you guys sure you want to do that? She's not lying?"

All three guys "we're sure."

Rory: "but he came in and then made a scene and tried to get me to come with him by grabbing my wrists but he failed to realize that I'm not the same weak girl I was back in high school and so I smacked him and here we are now."

To say that everyone was shocked was an understatement.

Christopher was the first to speak

"I'm sorry sweetie that you had to go thorough all that without me but I promise you that we are here now and I'm not going anywhere."

Rory: "Can we eat now i'm hungry?"

Loreli: Yes we can lol leave it up to you to change the subject, the foods here now, theres 10 boxes of pizza, and a lot of chinese with a lot of coffee. Like said he would come later with more of his special coffee. We can finish this after youre done eating."


	6. Chapter 6

I DONOT OWN THIS OR THE CHARACTERS:

Chapter 5

Logan's POV

Wow she's been through a lot all I know is that this girl intrigues me and I need to get to know her better. She can eat a lot too where does all the food she eats go?

Colin's POV

Wow she eats a lot but I never expected her to go through all of that. I can see us becoming good friends and it looks like one of my friends like her as in more then a friends.

Finns POV

I never expected love to go through all of that. That makes me want to protect her. But she sure can eat a lot! I can tell one of my mates like her and that's a lot coming from me.

Stephanie's POV

I fell bad but I know that we are going to be best friends, go on a shopping trip. I see that Logan's falling for her and he doesn't even realize it.

Christopher's POV

I can't believe my Rory went through all of that pain and I wasn't there but I wish I was. I hope I can have a future with her and hopefully help her get passed her past. I want a relationship like the way she has with Lorelei. And she eats just like her mother.

Lorelei's POV

Reliving these moments makes me want to cry, she's been through so much and I just want her to love past it and move on and maybe hook up with one of those cute boys over there. I also hope that she will give Christopher a chance.

Rory's POV

Now that that's all out on the table I hope we can move past this and no one asks anymore questions I don't know how much more I can handle.

Rory: "when's Luke coming?" Says as she's shoving food in her mouth

Christopher: "who's like?"

Lorelei: "my husband and the best coffee maker in town. And he's coming soon."

Logan: " how can you eat all of that and be skinny still?"

Lorelei: "it's a Gilmore thing, the doctors want to research us for our wonderful metabolism."

Christopher: "alright let's get back to that Dean thing."

Rory: "ugh okay"

Christopher, Staub, and Francine decided that they would handle it and get a restraining order on Dean.

But Logan, Finn, and Colin had other things planned.

Everyone left except Lorelei and Like they were spending the night at Rory's and Paris dorm but leaving early in the morning to make it back to work.

Before Rory went to bed Lorelie just had to ask  
>"What do you think of the group of four that I have yet to been informed of? The blonde one seems cute. And he looks like he has a crush on you too!"<p>

Rory: "mom just leave it alone, I'm not looking for anything and besides I don't even know that much about them. He probably just feels sorry for me."

Lorelei: "no he feels..."

Rory: walks away and says "goodnight mom."


End file.
